kyriespeepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hillevi Kohler
Hillevi Oextren Zeitz *Gender: Female *Age: 16-21 *Body Type: petite *Height: 5foot 1 inch *Hair: black *Eyes: blue *Handedness: Ambidextrous *�Scars: - *Likes: icecream, cookie dough, sweet tea, candy, the park, snow *Dislikes:Liers, cheaters, not understanding something, evil in any shape, friends getting hurt *Current Theme: Viking Death March By Billy Talent Backround Hill was born blind. Her mother and father torn to know that their baby girl was impaired, coddled her. They kept everything from her they thought would do harm. She wasn’t enrolled in any sort of school till she was 8 years old. There she slowly learned with the others in her class, but was so avoided by the children that she didn’t know how to socialize properly. She wore big dark colored sunglasses all the time to hide her eyes, but her older brother was always taking them off and throwing them away saying that her eyes were pretty. Hillevi quickly grew very attached to her brother in a way that she was almost totally lost when he had to go to his own classes. blue-original_00357827.jpg All of the stories her father told her about their ancestors seemed like epic’s. The Viking style of life was so fantastic, and she believed every one of them. Her great great great great grandparents were the king and queen of Scandinavia! Her brother, Raivis, took these stories to heart, believing that he was the ‘new’ king. And was always parading and fighting with others because of his fantasies. When their mother and oldest brother were lost in a car accident, it tore the close family apart. Raivis became even more protective and possessive over Hillevi with each day that their father dropped further into depression. It only took 3 years for the man to totally break down. With his last chance before committing suicide, he turned to alchemy to give sight to Hillevi. The cost of such was his soul, split into two and forced into her eyes. At the time the poor girl had screamed and cried for hours. The burning in her eyes was inhuman and felt like claws twisting and swirling in the sockets. Vision, lights and colors and shapes came in a rush when she woke to her brother’s hovering face over hers. Horror was first, till he spoke, then relief. Now with no parents and a house filled with terrifying memories, the siblings left the place. As time progressed Raivis’ fantasies of viking power and the promise of Valhalla to the strong warrior, his mind slipped and twisted the world around him. He convinced himself that he was king of the Vikings, and that Hill was his queen. He took up violence and drinking, in a true Viking way. His disillusions tore the pair from sociality in the worst kind of way in their teen years. Hillevi was so brain washed by her insane older brother that the first time he killed some one, she clung to him and helped burn and hide the body. In two years, Hill at the age of 16 and Raivis at the age of 19, were called the Viking killers by all forms of media. Wanted for the deaths of 15 men, 9 women, and 4 children, they were serial killers. She did everything for her brother. Anything he needed or wanted from her was done. Blindly following his lead Hillevi took up an ax as well. Following threw with the killings. Even when they were finally cornered by the law enforcement, she followed her brothers orders and killed him. Using the same kind of taboo alchemy as her father, she took his soul and swallowed it. Just about to kill herself, Hill was snatched from the ground by an officer and stopped. Her psych evaluation for a trial deemed her insane, leaving her locked in the mental institution. Alone and locked away, Hillevi can now hear her brother in her head, talking to her and responding to what the doctors and nurses say. She firmly believes that he’s still alive. Living and sharing her body with her.